tekumelfandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Tékumel
Tekumel is a fantasy world with a history stretching back 60,000 years and more. The Lands of Tékumel The Five Empires Notes on Tekumel The Climate is Hot Tékumel is a hot planet. Temperatures in the northern regions where most campaigns are set are similar to Earth's equatorial zone. Daytime temperatures in the summer can reach 125°F/52°C; nighttime temperatures in the winter go as low as 70°F/21°C. It is much hotter at Tékumel's equator. Public nudity is common. Heat and humidity are a fact of life on Tékumel. Humans can survive in 54°C weather as long as the air is dry and they have enough water. However, 30°C with 100% humidity is lethal. Working, wearing armour or a lot of clothing lowers the lethal temperature. Every hour in the sun requires 1 liter of water. And any wearing armour need to make Constitution saves or suffer a level of exhaustion. The Tsolyáni have adjusted by becoming almost nocturnal during the hot months, with long siestas in the day. Evolution in Action The eco-system comprises a mix of native, imported, artificial and mutated lifeforms. Some of them are very unpleasant. The ecology is weird. Each colonising species brought its own animals (mankind brought relatively few) and the indigenous flora and fauna are like something from the Jurassic Period. Some life forms are so fundamentally different as to be mutually poisonous, or at least indigestible. The Time of Darkness brought uncontrolled competition. Sixty thousand years on, species have had time to adapt. The fittest survived; their descendants rule. Because of the heat, insectoids, reptiles, amphibians, and other ‘cold-blooded’ creatures have prospered, and displaced many ‘warm-blooded’ creatures. Yan Kor, Ghaton, and other northern areas commonly have Tiuni (Cats) as pets and for pest control. While the small dog sized insectoid Qigekh is both competitor and dangerous pray that the Tiuni cannot handle. The Qigekh are often tolerated as the ugly, spiky insect eat other vermin, it literally ate and replaced the rats. There are similar lifeforms which may be the result of convergent evolution. They are lumped together anyway. For convenience the old Earth terms can be loosely applied: spiders, worms, snakes, insects, fish and birds. There are very few of what we would call mammals. This is because the spiders, worms, snakes, insects, fish and birds either ate them or just killed them without bothering to eat them. (They’re like that.) For example, the “insectoid” equivalent of the rat won the niche from our furry cousins. There are a lot of reptiles operating at the big vermin end of the market, and they eat the small vermin. The “birds” have some competition from gliders and floaters, the true wing being only one way of getting airborne. Many of the middle-to-large animals have six legs. Sensory arrangements also vary. Several animals have more than two eyes. The three-eye arrangement is common in sight-hunting reptiles, which means they have a very wide arc of binocular vision. Most people have a very limited knowledge of the natural world. If you live in a place where dinosaur-sized monsters wander the forests, curiosity is a risky business. To most humans there are only two types of animal: the ones you can hunt, and the ones that hunt you. Common Flora and Fauna http://www.tekumel.com/eoasw4_02.html Altún: Spiders Chlén: A six-legged horned reptile used as a beast of burden, similar to a six-legged triceratops. Its fibrous skin is used to make armour and weapons. A “triceratops” with six legs, used for haulage. It can charge reasonably fast for a short distance, but most of the time it lumbers along at a couple of miles an hour. Its hide can be peeled, shaped into armour and weapons, and then hardened by a chemical process to give Chlenshe, a light horny material about as hard as bronze. In the absence of iron, this is what warriors have to make do with. At least it allows lots of fancy armour designs lacquered in snazzy colours. Hlássu: Birds Hmá: Llama-like herd animal used for fur and meat. Fills the place of Earth sheep Hmélu: A smaller, tastier Hma. Equivalent to Earth goats.Used for milk and meat Káika: Equivalent to mutated chicken\duck\turkey. Khéschal: Semi-intelligent, bright plumage birds. Equivalent to Earth parrots. Küni: A genetically engineered falcon. It has enhanced intelligence and specialised language comprehension. And it’s more than you can afford Mírish: Fish Tiúni (cat): Not a common pet in the south (it can’t cope with the local equivalent of the mouse), but found in cooler northern regions, where vermin don’t pack quite the same armament Tlékku (dog): Several breeds exist. Hunting dogs are like big setters Rényu: A little bipedal animal occupying much the same niche as the dog, but more intelligent. Famed for its loyalty: “Man’s best friend”—for those that can afford one Sézhme: Snakes Sérudla: 2-arms, 6-legs, land based, dragon-kin Sró: dragons but with 6-legs, 2-arms, 2-wings. Qigekh: small dog sized insectoid that replaced rats Undead: Hrá(Vampire); Hurú’u(Banshee); Mrúr(Skeletons\Zombies); Shédra(Ghoul); Ssudú(Ghosts) Dlél fruit: purple, plum-like Dna-grain: barley\wheat Lisútl-root: a common root used for birth control Yafa-rice: rice. No Cavalry No riding beasts are known on Tékumel and the only Dráft animal is the gigantic and ponderously slow chlén, a beast similar to a domesticated triceratops. Most merchant caravans use slave bearers, trained to carry large loads on their backs. Armies have no cavalry, relying on foot soldiers and magic. No Mounts or Vehicles Tékumel has the wheel, but they don't have a decent draft animal. Horses don't exist, Hmélu and Chlén move about as fast as a hippo, so although carts are common they are of limited use. Carried litters are very common, but rickshaws haven't been figured out. And remember, if someone decided to introduce such a thing, that the various litter-bearing, litter-building, and transportation clans would strive very hard to prevent the success of the venture. They have their livelihoods to maintain, and no they're not interested in any newfangled ideas, thank you. Not Much Metal The density of the planet is relatively low, making heavier metals, especially iron, in short supply. Humans have adapted to this with the use of chlén hide, an animal hide chemically treated by the armorer's clan to form a lightweight substance with the hardness of bronze. chlén-hide weapons turn black and pieces flake off after the weapons get pretty old. Radiation Radiation sickness sometimes results from exposure to artifacts left over from Tékumel’s distant past. Naturally the cause is not understood by modern scholars, who ascribe it to baneful demonic influences. It is possible that the death of Gámulu, first of the Fisherman Kings, resulted from radiation sickness after his banquet in the ruins of Ssuganár. Or perhaps it is only that such is the reward given by the gods for hubris. Currency The káitar, a gold coin weighing 3 grams, is worth some $100 in modern money. Twenty silver Hlásh make up a káitar. Twenty copper Qirgál make up a Hlásh. Credit and inter-clan favours are commonly used instead of coinage, and there is a rigorous code of commercial honour. Tsolyáni construction Masonry with mud-brick facing. A common clan or tribe home has two storeys around a central courtyard which contains a well and a garden. The lower floor comprises workrooms and storage rooms, with sleeping and living quarters above. Across the square from the only entrance (a set of double doors) are kitchens, communal washing facilities and latrines opening into a sewer beneath, and a large communal eating/meeting hall. The Underworld Ditlána is an ancient practice where every 500 to 1000 years, cities are systematically demolished and rebuilt. This leaves cities sitting on a mound of the basements and sub-basements of the clan houses, temples, and other buildings. The oldest shrines of the temples are down in the layers, and the priests dig back down to reconnect with these shrines. Thus some underworlds of Tékumel are beneath the cities. Technology and the Sciences Most civilized areas are at medieval technological levels with some remote areas more primitive than that. Devices of the ancients, some still in working order, can be found, especially in the Underworld. Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. When it comes to ideas and knowledge of modern natural sciences, only the Tinalíya would have or support any knowledge. Magic Exists The veil between universes is thin, allowing the power of the mind to unleash the energies from between the planes. The training in the magical arts is mostly controlled by the temples. Non-Humans Several species of nonhumans live on Tékumel, including the insectoid Pé Chói, the reptilian Shén, the arboreal Páchi Léi, the amphibious Hlútrgu, the aquatic Swamp Folk, the diminutive Tinalíya and Pygmy Folk, the mysterious Shunned Ones, as well as the native Ssú and Hlǘss. The insectoid Pé Chói and the asexual Páchi Léi live in the western forests of Tsolyánu, the reptilian Shén live south of Livyánu, the tiny Tinalíya live in northern Livyánu, the water-loving Swamp Folk live in southern Mu'ugalavyá, the barrel-shaped Ahoggyá live in the swamps of Salarvyá, the flying Hláka live in the mountains to the east of Tsolyánu, and the diminutive Pygmy Folk live in northern Yán Kór. Non-humans, Aliens Among Us The sapient species on Tékumel are split into two factions: those associated with humanity and those who are inimical. This split originated in the interstellar wars of humanspace expansion. The inimical species lost and were penned into reservations by the victors. Friendly Species to Man The Ahoggyá: Four-armed and four-legged; radially symmetrical with eyes on all four faces. Live in swamplands. Hate the Shén. The barrel-shaped Ahoggyá live in the swamps of Salarvyá. The Hláka: Furry winged biped with whip-like tails. Capricious and inquisitive. Sometimes employed by human armies as scouts. The flying Hláka live in the mountains to the east of Tsolyánu. The Páchi Léi: Reclusive arboreal jungle-dwellers that make good scouts. Friendly to Tsolyánu but hostile to the western empire of Mu’ugalavyá. The asexual Páchi Léi live in the western forests of Tsolyánu. The Pé Chói: Elegant insectoid forest-dwellers with a chitinous exoskeleton. Weakly telepathic, so they know when harm is done to one of their kind. Peaceable. A relatively common sight in the cities of the north-west and western forests of Tsolyánu. The Pygmy Folk: The diminutive rodent-like Pygmy Folk live in northern Yán Kór. The Shén: Saurian bipeds that prefer hot climates. Very belligerent. The reptilian Shén live south of Livyánu. The Swamp Folk: The aquatic water-loving Swamp Folk live in southern Mu'ugalavyá. The Tinalíya: Small four-legged creatures with extremely logical minds. Few, and far away. The tiny Tinalíya live in northern Livyánu. Hostile Species to Man These are the enemies of mankind. They would like the planet to have a very different ecology. They are not numerous, but the regions they inhabit are hostile enough to discourage human incursion. The Hlüss: Kind of aquatic scorpions eight feet long. They paralyse victims and lay their eggs in the body. Think of “Alien”, only not so tough. (Barker dreamt these up before the Alien films were released.) The Hlútrgu: Amphibious “Swamp frogs.” Vicious; attack in hordes. Not overly bright. The Shunned Ones: Weird mysterious chlorine-breathing aliens who dwell in sealed cities in the north. Technologically powerful but few in number. The Ssú: Four-legged and two-armed. Smell of cinnamon and speak in high chiming notes. Capable of hypnosis. Well organized. Mythology and The Gods Exist The most common creation story is that there was no creation: things just are. The gods are regarded as higher forms rather than prime causes, rather like the ancient Greek idea. Very ancient stories refer to humanity travelling from the home of the gods at a time when the heavens ‘Were lit by lamps”. Modern theology puts humanity on the food chain, not at the top of it, which is why the protection of the gods is so important. The exact nature of the gods is regarded as pointless speculation and even a bit irreverent, like wondering what the Emperor really looks like. Over the millennia, contact has been made with powerful inter-dimensional beings, who have been worshiped as Gods. There are twenty deities, in two opposed factions called the Tlomitlanyal and the Tlokiriqaluyal. The pantheon consists of the Five Stability Gods and their Five Cohorts and the Five Change Gods and their Five Cohorts. The Cohorts are slightly less powerful than their God counterpart, acting as assistant gods. Other gods exist in other areas. Direct religious conflict between the two factions is banned by an ancient peace agreement called the Concordat, which prohibits a ’hot’ war. So, several Temples are engaged in a cold war of unparalleled viciousness. The great majority of the population are illiterate, superstitious and conservative. You take the faith of your family. Most people are not fanatics, but there are always a few and they act as they believe the god desires (Vimúhla has berserkers, Ksárul has assassins). The Temples control education and maintain an oligopoly on arcane knowledge. The kind of “zap-magic” common in role-playing games is the province of a rare few; you will not have encountered it. This allows more conventional nastiness to predominate. The Tsolyáni believe that a person consists of five parts: the body (Bakte), the mind (Hlakme), the spirit (Baletl), the shadow (Chusetl) and "the Enemy" (Pedhetl) idea of the Id. Magic Exists The veil between universes is thin, allowing the power of the mind to unleash energies from between the planes. The training in the magical arts is mostly controlled by the temples. Politics The Five Empires are on the order of Rome or China in size and bureaucratic complexity. The PCs live in Tsolyánu, a 2500-year old empire, with an emperor who rules from his palace, never leaving it. Your Clan is Everything The clans are the major social organization on Tékumel, of which nearly all citizens are a part of. Clans are large extended family groups, organized by status and sometimes by trade or religion. To be without a clan is to be lower than a member of the lowest latrine-cleaning clan. A person of high clan never baths or does anything else in the company of their social inferiors. It would be unthinkably degrading for a noble person to be touched by a low clan person. Barbarians and Outsiders Tribal peoples, such as the N'lüss and the natives of M'mórcha, and many non-humans, like the Ahoggyá, and essentially anyone from outside the Five Empires are considered as "Outsiders/Barbarians". Citizens of the Five Empires may not always like each other, but they recognize their common inheritance from the ancient empire of Engsván hla Gánga and outsiders are always seen as inferior for that reason. Women There are two types of women, the Clan woman and the Aridáni. The Clan woman is the foundation of clan life and is greatly revered. She cooks and cares. Clan women do not engage in trade, they are not liable any debts they incur. Their safety is the responsibility of the clan. Women can choose to be a ‘good clan girl’ and let their clan take care of them in all things (including choosing a suitable husband) or they may go a government office and declare themselves 'Aridáni', the legal equivalent of a male. Women are born into their families and clans without the same rights and privileges as men. They are considered "Second-class Citizens" that can be married off for political gain and cannot take employment outside of their clan. If a woman wishes to have the full rights and responsibilities of men, all she must do is declare themselves 'Aridáni'. To become Aridáni is not difficult, except that maybe your clan might have other plans for you (marry you off to some land-baron or something). Barring unusual circumstances, you simply visit your local office of the Imperium (located near the governor's mansion or an office of the Omnipotent Azure Legion Tsolyáni Imperial police) and declare yourself Aridáni. It's recorded in the Imperial records, and you can go home and tell your clan-master that the local land-baron can go take a flying leap. On the other hand if they lock you in your room BEFORE you can declare Aridáni status, you're socially considered 'their property' and certainly the marriage is for your own good. And of course, everything is greased by gold. Say you declare your status with two witnesses and it's recorded on the register. But you're Golden Bough Clan and the reason you're declaring Aridáni is because then, instead of becoming the fourth wife of the Governor of Sokátis, you can marry that cute boy of the Rampant chlén clan who peels the hides off the chlén and has such big muscles. By nightfall your two witnesses have been accidentally killed by inadvertent sword-thrusts to the gut, your records of status are nowhere to be found, your cute fiancé has been trampled by a chlén in the compound, and your clan is several thousand káitars poorer than the day before. And you're not Aridáni and you are on a litter bound for Sokátis, with "bound" having multiple meanings in this case. All female PCs are Aridáni. Tsolyáni adage: “Scorn the Gods before you scorn a woman!” Sex, Love, and Marriage In general, Tékumel is sex-positive. Sexual fidelity is not part of the marriage contract. Homosexuality and bisexuality are accepted. Polygyny and polyandry are both practiced. Some regions and countries are more conservative about these topics but generally it's accepted, just not flaunted. It is common for women to have Lisútl-root, as it is chewed as a natural birth control. There are stories that Lisútl-root was actually genetically modified by the ancients for this purpose. The Lisútl-root grows plentifully on Tékumel. In the North a woman's children belong to her clan, and in the South, they are of the father's clan. In the case of Aridáni women, if the woman is important to her clan or to her temple, she may insist on the children being members of her own clan. If the father is an unknown (a slave, a humble guardsman, a fellow clansman, etc.), the child will probably be left to her without dispute -- unless she doesn't want it at all, and in that case, the child may end up a "poor relation" clan-member, working in one of the clan's crafts or businesses. If the father is better known or more important, the children may be put into his clan. A particularly handsome child (male or female) may also be handed over to one of the parents' temple as a ward, to be educated and brought up as a priest or priestess. These and similar questions often come before the courts of the Palace of the Realm since clans and individuals may disagree. Ethics Ethics in Tsolyánu comes down to knowing one's place in society and 'noble' and 'ignoble' actions informed by that knowledge. This is best explained by an excerpt from The Book of Ebon Bindings, a Tsolyáni manual about dealings with demons: When a man acts 'nobly,' he behaves in accordance with his Skein of Destiny, as he perceives it. He serves his God; he is loyal to those who think as he does; he is staunch in his courage; and he is forthright in his deeds. Conversely, a man acts 'ignobly' when he ignores his own avowed principles, when he abandons his clan or his comrades, when he vacillates or is false or lazy, and when his deeds are small and niggling. The priestess of Lady Avánthe is 'noble' when she feeds the poor, assuages the pain of the aged and the sick, and supports the strictures of society. So also is the priest of Lord Vimúhla 'noble' when he goes forth to bloody battle, sacrifices the daily victims upon the altar of the Flame, and burns the cities of his enemies. The same is true of the devotee of Lord Sárku when he establishes the cities of the dead (the great graveyards and catacombs outside of most Tsolyáni cities), gives his offerings to the mouths of the Questing Worm, and strives ever to draw the living down into the eternal watchfulness of Death. -Slocum, Brett. Nobility: All citizens of the Five Empires agree upon one great ethical principle, suckled with their mother's milk since the days of the Éngsvanyáli Priestkings! This is the concept of Noble Action: people may follow any moral code, any religious belief, any political or social doctrine, as long as it has the sanction of their faith and tradition. Those who obey their teachings openly and proudly are “noble”; those who are lazy, hypocritical, weak, or unwilling to act are “ignoble” and beneath contempt. Warfare is thus noble to followers of Lord Karakán when it is fought for the prosperity and stability of the state. He also ordains the sacrifice of captured enemy warriors upon his altars. This is “noble” for the War-god's devotees. Those who serve less-violent deities must tolerate this behavior, if they would be tolerated in their turn. Each temple preaches its own doctrines and attracts followers according to their preferences. Selfishness over money, status, and material goods is tolerated and even admired but sexual possessiveness is not. That would be the collapse of social order the priests say. It is “noble” for someone to practice what they preach, to follow their principles, and behave with openness and dignity. While it is “ignoble” to vacillate, procrastinate, lie, act hypocritically, be lazy, or pretend one thing while doing another. On Tekumel, you are the company you keep. Choose your friends and associates wisely. A rogue closely associated with a character may cause significant shame and result in demands for Shamtla (“blood money”). Most persons of your stature will opt for Qadarni battles and ritualized duels to settle your affairs of honor. Large-scale butchery is for the commoners impressed into the lower status legions and shipped off to the Mu’ugalavyani border or the Chaigari Protectorate – one way tickets to a brutal and short career in the Emperor’s service. The Law Tsolyáni law is harsh, but direct. There is only one set of laws throughout the Empire. Crimes of violence, great frauds, and other serious matters can expect punishments of maiming, long imprisonment, confiscation of goods\estates, or judicial impalement. Imperial crimes include treason, murder of an Imperial official and harassing Imperial business. Religious and inter-clan matters are not usually handled by the Imperial courts, but you can always appeal to them for a higher ruling in civil matters if you want. In theory, the law is indiﬀerent to social status; but the wealthy and powerful clans can be expected to protect their members, either with bribery, social pressure, or targeted “encouragement” of the magistrate. If a clan member is too stupid or too troublesome, however, the clan may stand back and let the empire have its way with the wretch’s mistakes. Examples of Laws The Concordat, slavery, arming slaves, shamtla, assassin's, tomb robbing. Taxes: 1% of all earnings, rewards, findings, etc. Food of the Ssú: It is against the law to grow or allow 'the Food of the Ssú' to live. Homicide is a civil offence. A murder charge can be dealt with by paying financial compensation (Shamtla) to the victim’s family. The Manifesto of Noble Deliverance: pre-Engsvanyali duelling code. Any breach of the Manifesto is regarded as an Imperial crime. Theft & Thievery: Imperial crime with immediate dishonorable death. Shamtla - Paying for Wrongs in Honor Paying off wrongs done to honor. If someone has been wronged, they can sue for shamtla (blood-money), in which case they will request an amount and your clans will battle it out and you'll probably end up paying between 75 to 90 percent of what they ask. Characters are not allowed to "smart off" to Tsolyáni persons of quality. If they do it, they many need to be gently remind that this could lead to shamtla, prison, or -- in extreme cases -- to a quick trip to the impaling stake for lowlife foreigners! The local people who accompanied can warn them, guide them, and keep them from getting themselves into foolish trouble. -Barker. The Blue Room Vol10#287. If you accidently hit a guest at a party, say well stopping a ‘situation’, and you have status, position, a family, a business, etc. You will have to pay Shamtla, depending on the status and wealth of the guest you hit. It's hard to state just how much -- clans can demand anything. Your own clan should step in, however, and bargain for you. Shamtla can never cover crimes against the empire. Oﬀenses against Imperial officials, damage or theft of Imperial property, and treason against Imperial authorities is always punished. Duelling Aka: The Manifesto of Noble Deliverance http://www.tekumel.com/eoasw3_07.html The Manifesto of Noble Deliverance is the pre-Engsvanyali duelling code. It is not part of the formal legal system, but is frequently used to settle differences—particularly between nobles, though it is also popular among soldiers and warriors of all classes. Anyone who feels direly affronted or slighted can invoke the Manifesto. It is a sign that a matter of honour runs too deep to be settled with Shamtla. For the Manifesto to apply, the cause of the dispute must be a matter of public knowledge. Once entered into, the rules of the Manifesto must be strictly adhered to. Any breach of the Manifesto is regarded as an Imperial crime. The Manifesto is not an excuse for bullying or social impertinence.A person who is elderly, infirm or unskilled in weapons has a perfect right to refuse the challenge. So does a person whose clan’s status is higher than that of his challenger. An army officer need never accept a challenge from a subordinate within his own legion. However, honour makes it mandatory to accept a challenge from another soldier of equal rank even if he is not your social equal. Once a duel is agreed, both parties appoint their seconds. Usually a second will be a close comrade, though it is proper ("Lan") for even an enemy to act as your second if you are among strangers. (This might occur, for example, if you were the lone captive taken from a ship attacked by privateers.) In such a case, of course, it is Lan for the second to strive to act in your best interests, whatever his personal feelings. In consultation with the referee, the seconds must agree on the terms of the duel. These are as follows: The Weapons: Both duellists must use the same weapon. The longsword is the most likely choice, but obviously each second will be aiming to maximize his principal’s advantage at the opponent’s expense. Outlandish weapons are not encouraged. The Armour: Again, both duellists must wear armour of the same type and quality. Serving soldiers prefer to duel in their legion armour as long as both belong to the same legion, or to legions with equivalent armour. The Extent of the Duel: The limits to which the fight will go are decided in advance: either to first blood, surrender, incapacitation, or death. This is judged by the seconds and referee in accordance with the seriousness of the matter. For a combatant to deliberately exceed these limits is a breach of the Manifesto. The Time and Place: If either combatant fails to show up, the referee will make three calls for him to appear. These are at intervals of one yom (90 seconds). If he fails to appear by the third call, he is deemed to forfeit the duel. Duels under the Manifesto are customarily held at the Hirilakte arena. This is not always possible for soldiers in camp or sailors at sea, for example. In all cases, the duel must be refereed and publicly witnessed, and its outcome must be reported to the authorities. Sorcerers’ Duels Duels involving magic are not common, but there are some precedents—more often in folktales told in clan common rooms, as none have happened in living memory. The spells and/or Eyes that are to be used must be agreed in advance, and it is a breach of the Manifesto to use any other magic. More usually, sorcerers opt not to use magic in a duel. (Probably because of the inescapable paranoia that the other fellow will know something that you don’t!) Thus you will sometimes see quite aged and learned sorcerers squaring off in the arena with ceremonial armour and maces. After the Duel The loser of a duel becomes the winner’s slave, and ownership of the armour and weapon(s) with which he fought become his new master’s property. Other than in exceptional cases, however, the winner will sell the loser back to his clan. The sum demanded varies from 50% to 100% of the loser’s Shamtla value, depending on the winner’s disposition. When too high a price is set, this can lead to a further duel with the loser’s second. (The chance to redeem a losing duellist can not always be relied on, though. There was the famous instance of a commander of the Legion of the Portals of Death who became a slave as the result of a duel. His family had fallen on hard times and were not able to purchase his freedom. In view of the winning duellist’s reputation with the sword, the second declined to make a follow up challenge!) The End of the Matter A duel under the Manifesto constitutes the final word in a dispute. Once the duel is over, the matter is closed and no further discussion or litigation is allowed. Furthermore, the duel is not a trial and its outcome does not establish the rights and wrongs of a case. The duel is an end in itself, a means for both parties to settle their disagreement like gentlemen—or ladies, in the case of Aridáni. Slaves and Slavery "Slavery is a human invention and not found in nature. Indeed, it was that other human invention, war, which provided the bulk of slaves, but they were also the bounty of piracy ... or the product of breeding." — Gaius huNic of Fields Slaves and slavery are common in the five empires, and they play an important role in society and the economy of each empire. Besides manual labor, slaves performed many domestic services, and might be employed at highly skilled jobs and professions. Unskilled slaves, or those sentenced to slavery as punishment, worked on farms, in mines, and at mills. People find themselves enslaved by a number of ways, by losing face with their clans, debtors and indigents, minor criminals, or caught by slavers, such as miscellaneous foreigners, and some non-humans. Slaves are considered "Valuable Property" by their owners and under the law, however they had no legal personhood. They do have certain rights and expectations within the empire, such as the right to file complaints against their masters. However, the testimony of a slave cannot be accepted in a court of law unless the slave is tortured — a practice based on the belief that slaves in a position to be privy to their masters' affairs would be too virtuously loyal to reveal damaging evidence unless coerced. Slaves can hold property which, despite the fact that it belonged to their masters, they were allowed to use as if it were their own. There is a stronger social obligation to care for slaves born within a household or on a family farm or agricultural estate, and at times they would have been the children of freed slaves of the household. Skilled or educated slaves were allowed to earn their own money, and might hope to save enough to buy their freedom. Such slaves were often freed by the terms of their master's will, or for services rendered, and freed slaves could become citizens and members of the clan they once served (but not high clans). Any future children of a freedman would be born free, with full rights of citizenship. The major cause of enslavement in the Five Empires is debt, and warriors, ex-soldiers, and the like are not uncommon as slaves. It is illegal to arm a slave, and one who takes up arms, even for a very good cause, is liable to severe punishment. Slaves thus tend to be reluctant to fight, except in last-ditch self-defence, and it is foolish to expect loyalty from a slave. A slave may carry a staff or small knife, but few would admit to knowing anything about combat. Opposition You are either trying to kill, dishonor, or subdue an opponent. Most high status personas will prefer duels and "to first wound" combat anyway - staying alive is important to the rich and powerful at all times and in all places. This is another universal truth. Let the Zrne pick off the stragglers in the herd. You are meant to go on to bigger and better things. A Tsolyáni soldier who was thoroughly outclassed would probably not fight on. Being sacrificed to a god is more noble than getting chopped to pieces in a hopeless fight. The Lamps of the Sky